Brick by Boring Brick
by Mrs. Badgley
Summary: Selena es buena estudiante,madura, guapa, con buenos amigos y todo el instituto a su alrededor. Pero ella solo piensa en el futuro. Quiere estudiar para ser alguien y mantenerse apartada de los demás asuntos, especialmente las fiestas y el amor.
1. Capítulo 1: Take a Breath

Capítulo 1:** Take a Breath**

Me encontraba en un pasillo estrecho. De color verde. Nunca me había gustado. ¿Por qué le habían puesto ese color? Ya de ser un lugar que a nadie le gusta frecuentar podrían haber elegido otro color. Porque vale, el verde es bonito, pero NO este verde...era un verde...pálido. No sé, en realidad no sé por qué estoy hablando de cómo son las paredes en mi instituto. En fin, me llamo Selena. Y ahora mismo me encuentro en el último lugar donde me gustaría estar, el instituto. Me acerqué a las taquillas, con el propósito de que Michael y sus amigos no se acercaran y me dijesen cualquier cosa. Porque sí, si hay algo que también odio del instituto es que te venga el típico chulito guaperas y te diga 'qué nena ¿sales hoy a dar una vuelta?' se creerá guay y todo...

Normalmente...iba y venía con mis amigos, pero aunque no era del grupito de los populares, tenía a varios chicos que intentaban tener algo conmigo. Desde luego que yo no era fácil, y no por ir de dura ni nada de eso, increíblemente no me interesaba ninguno. Me gustaba más pasarme las tardes divirtiéndome con mis amigos, reírme y nada más. No veía necesario tener novio a toda costa, como sí querían mis amigas. Además que solo quedaban dos años de instituto y no quería desaprovecharlos pensando en historias que me descentrasen.

-Hola Selena. -el imbécil de turno tuvo que evadirme de mis pensamientos-

-Hola Michael...-le contesté casi soporíferamente.

-Podrías ser más agradable...hoy no te voy a preguntar si sales ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Ah no? Qué bien, vamos progresando -le aparté el musculoso brazo de capitán del equipo de baseball de la taquilla, ya que no podía meter los libros- ¿qué querías?

-Solo hablar contigo...

-Pues ya estamos hablando...

-Venga, podrías colaborar tú también.

-¿Colaborar en qué? Yo no tengo necesidad de hablar contigo, así que si me permites...quiero llegar a clase.

Vale, era un poco borde, pero también había que aguantarle todos estos años de atrás hablándote de cosas sin sentido cuando no era diciéndote que eres muy guapa.

En fin, espero que se canse por fin de mí y que se busque a alguna animadora.

Mientras iba de camino a clase me encontré con Brenda.

-Ey hola, por fin te encuentro. ¿Vendrás a mi fiesta este sábado?

Brenda era así, sin saludarte ni nada te soltaba la noticia. Brenda es mi mejor amiga, llevamos juntas desde que empezamos el instituto y por así decirlo, nos soportamos mutuamente.

-¿Qué fiesta?

-Pues...la fiesta, en realidad no es mi fiesta, es de mi hermano, pero la organizo yo, ya sabes.

-Con mucha gente y mucho ruido ¿no?

-Pues sí, lo que suelen ser las fiestas...eres una aburrida.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Pero a ver...lo pasaremos bien, te presentaré a mis amigas de Texas, amigos de mi hermano...-con esta última frase levantó las cejas, e hizo que pusiera los ojos en blanco-

-Uy sí...muy tentador.

-Tienes que conocer ya a un chico...¿qué más dan los estudios? Quiero decir...se pueden hacer las dos cosas...

Entramos en clase y mi hermano se apuntó a la conversación.

-No quiere ir ¿verdad? -añadió mirando a Brenda.

-No...como siempre, convéncela tú.

-Mira, Sel, yo voy a ir...y...lo pasaremos bien.

-Anda que...tenéis un don para convencer, sí...

-Vamos Sel, date un capricho... ¿qué más cosas tienes que hacer?

-Por lo pronto un examen el martes...

-A ver Sel...-con esto, mi hermano me puso la mano en el hombro- eres guapa, buena estudiante, puedes tener a cualquier chico...solo sal y diviértete...

-Peter, sabes que si no tuviera examen iría...aunque fuera a estar solo con vosotros.

El profesor llegó y tuvimos que ir a nuestros sitios en silencio.

Quería ir a esa fiesta, pero no quería desmadrarme. Al día siguiente estaría cansada, y no podría estudiar. Siempre me decían ''no vas a estudiar por la noche'' pero en las fiestas siempre pasa algo, por muy pequeño que sea, que te hace pensar al día siguiente.

Después de clases, Brenda vino a mi casa y estuvo convenciéndome otra vez con el tema de la fiesta.

-Está bien...iré...pero solo porque es el cumpleaños de Jake. Y no le voy a hacer el feo.

-¡Genial! ¡Esta es mi Sel! -me abrazó y sonreí, porque Brenda siempre lo conseguía, hacerme reír, y todo lo que se proponía.

-Pero el domingo te vienes y estudiamos juntas.

-Que síii...

Sonreí complacida y seguimos con los deberes.

¿Qué me esperaría en la fiesta? No me atraía nada la idea de que Brenda fuera la anfitriona, habría invitado a muchísima gente, sería un caos, pero en fin, voy a cumplir 17 años en unos meses, tengo que vivir la vida. Carpe Diem.


	2. Capítulo 2: Live to Party

Capítulo 2**: Live to Party**

La semana terminó, y todos aquellos que iban a la fiesta de Brenda estaban ilusionados, demasiado ilusionados, diría yo. Todos comentaban el desmadre que iba a ser aquello, aumentando mi temor. Brenda me soltó al final de las clases del viernes que había invitado a Michael y sus amigos.

-Gracias por hacer crecer mis ganas de ir.

-¿Qué más da? No les hagas caso y punto. Además, tenía que invitarles, son los más famosos del instituto…así irá más gente.

Claro, así irá más gente, ¡qué bien! A veces creía que tenía más años de los que tenía. En mi edad, era normal querer ir a fiestas habitualmente, querer tener mil novios y esas cosas que tanto les gustaban a las chicas de mi edad. Pero no, yo pensaba en el futuro, tenía gustos de adulta y en general era una adulta de 16 años. Brenda no paraba de repetirme la ropa que se pondría, cual me pondría yo…incluso mi hermano dijo que ya tenía pensada la ropa que se pondría…

Mi hermano intentaba aparentar lo que no era, se compraba ropa de marca y a la última y en mi familia no éramos ricos especialmente, yo me conformaba con ropa normalita, y como mi hermano era el mayor, pues los demás nos teníamos que apretar el cinturón por él. Como decía mi madre, sacando las notas que saca, algún día será algo en la vida y nos sacará de pobres. Bueno, no es que fuéramos pobres, pero no éramos como las demás familias de los chicos de mi instituto. Mi instituto era privado, con chicos y chicas muy finos, aunque claro, siempre había gente como yo, pero no era la mayoría. Nuestros padres se habían sacrificado algo más, por así decirlo, en que fuéramos a un instituto que tuviera vistas al futuro y pudiéramos sacar las mejores notas para tener trabajo asegurado después.

El caso es que mi hermano seguía pavoneándose de sus cosas de última generación y su ropa de guay.

El sábado por la mañana, Brenda vino a las 10 de la mañana a mi casa. Ni muy tarde ni muy temprano, como decía ella. Trajo mil y una bolsas, que no sé cómo las había cargado si ni siquiera tenía coche. Las esparció en mi cama y me fue enseñando vestidos y los adornos de la fiesta. Me dijo que eligiese un vestido.

-Pero… ¿has comprado vestidos para elegir?

-Claro, va a ser la fiesta del año, Selenita.

-Yo no sé si…

-Tonta, pruébate los que más te gusten y elige, los que sobren me los quedaré, total, usamos la misma talla.

Brenda me sorprendía cada día más, estaba demasiado loca, porque había bastantes fiestas en el año como para bautizar esta 'La fiesta del año' y traer las cosas más caras de la tienda.

-Estás loca…

-Sí, pero por tu hermano…-añadió un suspiro y se tumbó encima de la cama, incluyendo las bolsas.

-¡Cuidado! –aparté las bolsas de debajo de ella, pero Brenda seguía ensimismada mirando al techo.- ¿Mi hermano? ¿Desde cuando te gusta Peter?

-Pues desde siempre…no sé si es él, o su personalidad, su estilo de vestir, es tan…

-Bueno, vale, me hago a la idea…

-Pues podrías ayudarme.

-¿Ayudarte? ¿Con mi hermano? Es complicado…no es especialmente un chico de cosas serias…

-Bueno, me conformo con estar un ratito con él y…y…

-Vale, vale…le diré algo y…esta noche igual…

-¡Eres genial!

Estuvimos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde eligiendo vestuario y los adornos de la fiesta. Por supuesto, yo tuve que ayudarla a colocarlo todo en el local. Era un local que solía alquilar Brenda para estas cosas, estaba muy bien, pero lo pesado era lo que acababa organizando la gente después.

Las paredes eran rojas y los adornos negros y blancos. La barra era ondulada y no quería ni recordar como eran las luces, una vez empezada la fiesta.

Peter y los demás vinieron a echarnos una mano, al final Brenda estaba más pendiente de si mi hermano la miraba, que de colocar las cosas. Y acababa haciéndolo yo todo. Al menos consiguió que le hiciera más caso que el habitual y eso hizo que viniera contenta a seguir organizando.

La fiesta empezó a las 20h. Nosotras habíamos salido una hora y media antes de allí para prepararnos y maquillarnos. Nos llevó Peter en su Audi TT recién comprado por su cumpleaños. Y yo ni siquiera tenía coche.

Al aparcar enfrente del local hizo que todas las miradas fueran a parar en nosotros. Salimos del coche y nos cubrimos los brazos con las chaquetas. El frío de Febrero todavía causaba estragos.

Cuando entramos en el local estaba prácticamente vacío, ya había luces y el camarero estaba preparando cócteles. Lo que hizo que Brenda y Peter pusieran caras de felicidad.

Unos diez minutos más tarde y con la mayor parte de los invitados allí, llegó Jake, el chico del cumpleaños, y el hermano de Brenda. Todos le recibimos con un ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Lo que hizo que exhibiera una gran sonrisa y la fiesta comenzase oficialmente.

Brenda y Peter, por arte de magia, y sin que yo le hubiera hablado de ella, se empezaban a llevar particularmente bien, no sé si eran las copas que habían empezado a tomar o que la primavera se aproximaba. Lo que sabía es que estaría prácticamente sola toda la noche, o lo que era peor, encontrarme no accidentalmente con Michael.

Me senté en un taburete alto de la barra y me apoyé en la mano, aburrida. Ni siquiera sé por qué se molestaron tanto en que viniese…pedí un refresco sin alcohol y bebí de la pajita con parsimonia. Con el mismo sentimiento miré a mi alrededor, y observé los diferentes tipos de personalidad. Unas parejas divirtiéndose, otros en grupo…pero nadie como yo, solo. Entonces vi algo que llamó mi atención. Un chico moreno con rizos, sentado en un taburete contra la pared, con su cazadora en las piernas y mirando el reloj seguidamente. La gente que se movía de un lado a otro no me dejaba observarle bien, pero cuando dos chicos rubios se quitaron de mi campo de visión, vi al mismo chico con los ojos clavados en mí. Aparté la mirada al instante, ya que sería muy vergonzoso mirarle después de haber estado buscándole con la cabeza, y que seguramente él habría notado. Le miré de reojo y con timidez y para mi sorpresa, seguía con sus ojos negros clavados en los míos.


End file.
